1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having adapter with hook so as to prevent and reduce diction of the adapter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic packages, such as integrated circuits (IC) packages, are miniaturized electronic devices in which a number of active and passive circuit elements are located on or within a continuous body of material to perform the intended function of a complete circuit. To ensure reliability in use, the IC packages require a run-in process to test their durability prior to their shipment, which is also referred to as burn-in process. The IC packages are operated at a pre-determined environment, such as exposed to a high temperature for an extended period of time to accelerate potential failure points. This helps to eliminate early failures once the IC packages are sold and/or assembled onto electronic end products. Thus, a burn-in socket is used to serve this purpose, and to electrically connect the IC package with a burn-in board for operation of the IC package at the intended requirements.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional electrical connector is used to test a package to a circuit substrate and comprises a base 40, an adapter 30 assembled on the base 40, a plurality of contacts 60 assembled on the base 40, a frame 10 assembled on the base 40 and a clamping latch 26 assembled on the frame 10. The contacts 60 each has a first contact portion 61 extending beyond the top surface of the adapter 30 to connect to the package and a second contact portion 62 extending beyond the bottom surface of the base 40 to connect to the printed circuit board. The frame 10 moves up and down relative to the base 40 to urge the clamping latch 26 to move from the closed position to the opened position.
In use, the frame 10 is firstly depressed to make it move downwardly and the clamping latch 26 is urged to the opened position by the frame 10, then the package is disposed/placed on the top surface of the adapter 30; secondly, the frame 10 is released and it moves upwardly to make the clamping latch 26 to move to the closed position, the clamping latch 26 presses on the package to make it connect with the contacts 60, thus a good connection is made between the package and the circuit substrate.
The adapter 30 is made of plastic and is easy to be deformed, if the adapter 30 is deformed upwardly, the first contact portion 61 of the contacts 60 will not extend beyond the top surface of the adapter 30, then the package will disconnect with the contacts 60. The electrical connector will not complete the test work normally.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.